


other people, other places

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sean reunites with a former friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Angel glares, dark eyes furious and defiant. Purple bruises dot her skin, disappearing underneath baggy clothes. The buzz of her wings is harsh and mean even with an obvious tear. 

"I only went out to buy milk." Sean says, holding his scraped palms up in surrender. 

She goes still, though her wings refuse to tuck back into her skin. Pity melts her fury as her shoulders sag, fingers prodding at her neck. 

"Which method did you get? I got a tranquilizer to my neck." 

Every muscle rolls with angry and stiff protest. Vicious cuts and bruises mark up his bare arms. Dry blood mixes with his freckles, staining his clothes and skin. 

"A lot of people struggle to remember the first couple days, but it always comes back." Angel says, carefully curling her fingers around his wrist. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you all those times."

Sorry, because the other people are going to kill us now, Sean thinks. The squeeze of her fingers burns even with its gentleness. 

This place strips away her smooth confidence and pretty laughter. Angel tugs him towards a dirty mattress in the corner with a bitter smile.

"Come on."


End file.
